


I'll Make Love to You

by NemesisGray



Series: Shallow [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, OSHA violations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisGray/pseuds/NemesisGray
Relationships: Female Jedi Knight/Aric Jorgan
Series: Shallow [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157507
Kudos: 1





	1. I almost lost you

Neacht hurt and she couldn’t sleep. It wasn’t because she was in pain; at least not physically. No, she was sad. 

She almost died. She almost lost everything and if Arcann and Senya hadn’t been there, Neacht knew she’d be dead. Yet another life Valkorion claimed and she’d have died with regrets.

She always tried to live her life without regrets.

And if she had died, she would have failed. Failed miserably.

Neacht found herself slipping from her bed, having given up on sleep, and flitting through the base on sock clad silent feet to stand outside his door.

Her regret. 

Her one regret.

Not telling him how she felt.

She wasn’t sure he felt the same, but she had to tell him. 

Since the war was over, he could leave if everything got to be too awkward. Or she could. She always wanted to retire to teach Padawans or maybe to run an orphanage.

Yeah. She could run an orphanage. Make sure abandoned children had a safe place to sleep each night.

Maybe Nar Shaddaa. 

Chewing her bottom lip, her fist raised to knock but uncertainty stopped her. Hesitantly she lowered her hand.

It was late. He’d be asleep and she’d be waking him.

Maybe she’d have the courage to confess her feelings in the morning?

Her shoulders drooped. She wouldn’t.

Best to bite the bullet as Torian would say.

Squaring her shoulders, Neacht knocked. Four loud taps on the door.

“It’s open!” Aric’s voice came muffled through the door.

Taking a deep breath, she entered his room, looking around furtively. The sound of the shower going in the attached refresher.

She frowned. Did he expect her to visit? It was usually at this time that she would visit him. All their nightly talks were at this hour. But he never left his door unlocked before. That meant he had to be expecting a visitor. But who was the visitor if he wasn’t expecting her?

Neacht racked her brain for a hint even as she sat on his bed. Was he romantically attached to somebody and she didn’t know? Secrets were difficult to keep in the Alliance. She’d have heard about him dating someone. Wouldn’t she?

Unless they always meet at night when everybody but the night shift was asleep on the days that Neacht and Aric weren’t meeting to commiserate. 

The thought sat like a stone in Neacht’s stomach.

This was a terrible idea. Aric was involved with somebody else and she was a third wheel should the other person ever show up.

A pained groaned leaving her throat, she fell back, burying her face in a pillow before releasing a screech.

She couldn’t stop herself from taking a deep whiff of Aric’s pillow. It smelled so much like him. Rolling over, she cradled the pillow to her chest, spooning it. Everything smelled of him. He had a pleasant smell.

Like Tython after a rain. Freshly tilled dirt from the practice arenas. A slight hint of grease. 

Neacht stopped herself from stroking the blankets.

“Neacht?” Aric’s surprised voice had her sitting up.

“Oh, hey Ar-” her words morphed into a yelp. Aric stood in the doorway of the refresher, the steam billowing out from behind him. Neacht stared at him panicked for a few seconds before she dived face first into the pillow she abandoned earlier, the tantalizing sight of Aric Jorgan in a towel, his fur still damp and mused ingrained in her memory for eternity.

What followed next was a series of sounds of Aric getting dressed and Neacht’s embarrassed squeaks at each new noise.

“So,” she felt the bed dip as he sat beside her, “why are you here Neacht?”

Hearing the question in his voice really brought home all the emotions she’d been burying for so long. Surging up, she all but tackled him off the bed as she wrapped herself around him in a hug that was only slightly looser than a hangman’s noose.

“I almost died,” she whispered against his neck, voice breaking on a sob. “I almost died and I never told you.”

“Never told me what?” Aric asked, his claws soothing on her montrals and back.

“That I’m in love with you.” her voice hitched and she felt him freeze. Not wanting to see his rejection, she pulled back, gaze firmly on her hands as they toyed with the hem of her sleep shirt. “Almost dying made me realize that I should’ve told you sooner. Anyway,” wiping the tears from the corner of her eyes, she stood, turning to gaze at him but chickening out and looking at his knees instead, “good night. I’ll leave you to whoever you were expecting. Don’t feel like you should have to return my feelings or anything.” Sniffing she made to leave, her brain deciding that her retiring to meditate on Cathar or Shili or maybe even Ithor seemed like the best bet.

She could be one of those Jedi that people made pilgrimages too to learn things.

“Wait,” his hand wrapped around her wrist stopped her.

Neacht felt tears gather in her eyes but she willed them away. She would not break when he rejected her. She wouldn’t.

“Doll, look at me,” he turned her, his hand finding her face, thumb stroking her cheek and she couldn’t stop herself from leaning into his hand. It felt so natural, so right. “You’re in love with me?”

Breath stuttering, Neacht nodded, gazing deep into his eyes. “I am.”

“You almost died?” His voice was soft; worry in his eyes as he searched her face.

She nodded again.

She noticed the second he came to a decision, his eyes flicking down to her lips before he crashed their lips together.

The kiss was not gentle. It was needy and rough. Like a punch to the face and Neacht’s mind froze in shock even as her body reacted.

One of his hands tangled in a headtail, wrapping it around his hand before he delicately yanked it, eliciting a moan from her, the hand cupping her cheek moving to rake down a montral.

Breaking the kiss, he pressed their foreheads together. “I almost lost you.” His voice was broken, raspy, proof he was fighting back tears. “I almost lost you.” he kissed her again, more urgent, the hand on her montral trailing down her body to cup her ass. 

Finally, her mind caught up to his words and actions and she actively kissed him back. Her hands cupped the back of his head, a leg wrapping around his, her mouth opening so he could deepen the kiss, her tongue meeting his eagerly.

Aric dominated the kiss, using his tongue, teeth, and lips in conjunction with his hands to steer her towards his bed.

Meeting the edge of the bed it took next to nothing for Neacht to fall on it, her eyes wide with wonder and passion as he climbed on the bed.

Here, he stopped, the look in his eyes a warning, the last one she’d get before he devoured her.

Neacht licked her lips and nodded.

Growling approvingly, he stalked towards her on all fours on the bed, his muscles bunching under his fur and making her mouth water in anticipation.

Wordlessly, he hovered over her, a hand reaching for the hem of her shirt before pushing it up, his mouth descending to kiss and lick the revealed flesh of her stomach.

When his hands swept her underwear down her legs and she felt his hot breath at the apex of her thighs, Neacht blushed and buried her head once more in the pillow.

At the first swip of his tongue against her, she jumped. At the second, she moaned and let her legs fall open wider.

“Buttercup!” she gasped, pleading, her hips moving of their own accord against his mouth.

At her words, Aric stopped, and moved the pillow off her face. “Buttercup?”

“Your fur is basically the same color as my favorite type of squash.” she blushed and looked away.

His hand turned her to face him and she saw the amusement in his eyes. “I like it, but not in public, alright?”

“Alrig-” her words turned into a mewl of pleasure as his fingers picked up where his tongue left off.

“Mmpf!” her hands clutched at the sheets, her hips matching the rhythm of his fingers, her body winding up when he stopped that as well. Letting out a mewl of displeasure she opened her eyes to see him lining himself up. “Buttercup?” She loved calling him the nickname. She’d been calling him that in her mind for a while now and it felt good to know he approved.

“Patience, doll,” he kissed her knee as he bent her legs so that they’d cradle him, “I had to make sure you were ready. Wasn’t sure how often you’ve done this.” His dick pressed earnestly against her entrance and Neacht flexed her hips, her legs wrapping around his calves to try and force him to get on with it. 

He chuckled soundlessly before he pushed a little bit into her. And she was exceedingly happy he took time to make sure she was so wet because he was huge and his dick wasn’t shaped like a human’s or a Togruta or even a Mirialan. His was more connal and had barbs at the end that gripped her shaft.

“I’m sorry if it hurts,” he huffed as he pushed a little more into her.

Neacht whined and flexed her hips again. It was strange but it wasn’t unpleasant. “More,” she ordered, biting her bottom lip to stifle a groan, her eyelids fluttering the deeper he slid.

“Doll,” his hand tangled in a headtail again, yanking it as he leaned down to press a kiss to her lips, “are you ready for all of me?”

Neacht nodded, panting, reaching for him.

Stealing her lips in a bruising kiss, Aric pushed the rest of the way in, swallowing her scream.

Her channel flared in almost pain, her body feeling hot as her nerve endings tingled.

Mewling again, her hips flexed experimentally. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head at the way his barb rubbed against the deepest part of her.

“Buttercup!” She gasped, rolling her hips, her body shivering in want at the renewed sensation. “Please!”

Aric gazed at her in awe, in wonder, in euphoria at her positive reaction to having him seated so deep inside her. Most women that weren’t Cathar or Bothan couldn’t stand it.

Kissing Neacht reverently, passionately, he whispered, “gladly!” before he began moving.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Forehead Kisses

Neacht stretched, yawning, an arm encountering somebody’s chest. Wait. 

Who was that? Her hand grasped what she was touching. It was a man. Her fingers delved into the surface, the man was shirtless, instead of bare skin, she encountered fur.

Oh!

Her eyes popped open to stare into the face of Aric Jorgan.

And memories of the night before came flooding back. How she left her bed to tell him how she felt. How he kissed her. How he seemed as broken up about her almost dying as she did.

How he kissed her so passionately before….

Oh, dear.

The things they did. She’d never known what making love felt like but she figured what happened between them was as close as she’d ever get.

Wait…

She told Aric she was in love with him. And he never responded.

He simply kissed her and then ravaged her. Not that she was complaining about either but what were his feelings?

She searched his sleepy mind and encountered his feelings. Or well, snatches of feelings: contentment, lust.

Nothing that answered her questions.

She found herself stroking his fur.

Her cheeks heating up, she snatched her hand away and slowly tried to scoot away, only to encounter the edge of the bed and the cold morning air hitting her bare back as the blanket slid off. She hissed.

Aric’s arms pulled her against his body, a leg slinging across her hips, his face nuzzling hers. “Hey,” one of his hands traced over her montrals, his eyes still closed and voice rough with sleep.

“Hey,” Neacht answered slowly.

She was naked. Aric was naked. They were naked together and in his bed. 

And none of it answered whether or not he was in love with her.

She silently screeched in frustration. Something she’d been doing a lot of recently.

Oh this was entirely embarrassing. She hadn’t had a one-night stand in  **_years_ ** .

And her last one, they knew how they felt about each other.

And here she was, the morning after the best sex of her life and she was in the dark about how her bed partner felt.

This was more than embarrassing. It was humiliating. 

The morning light filtered through his small window and she noticed how his fur mused, and she swallowed, aching to pet him again, to feel his fur under her finger tips.

“Do you have to get to work?” his nose swept across her forehead.

“N-no,” she stuttered, blushing.

“Good,” he smiled, pressing quick kisses to her forehead, “then you can stay longer.”

She felt her cheeks heat up as a smile tugged at her lips. He wanted her to stay. So it wasn’t a one-night stand? 

All one-night stands meant a person was gone at the first beam of light. But Aric was asking her to stay longer.

“I can stay longer,” her arms snaked their way around his form, pulling him snug against her, her chin resting on the top of his head. 

She fell back asleep to the sound and rumbles of his purrs. 

They could discuss feelings after they woke up properly.

  
  
  



	3. An unexpected kiss that shocks the other

Neacht yawned, shuffling into the war room. Really, the war was over and Lana said they could take a break, why was there a meeting?

“You’re late,” Koth said in a sing-song voice, grinning at Neacht.

Neacht rolled her eyes and sat in her usual chair. “Alright, Lana, why are we-”

Lana cut her off with a question of her own, “why are you thirty minutes late?”

“I was staying the night in Major Jorgan’s room,” it wasn’t a strange or new occurrence, “it took me five minutes to get to my room, then shower. The longest was finding clothes that weren’t bloody or dirty or gross.” Neacht frowned. She hated wearing dirty clothes.

Lana sighed, “right. Shall we carry on?”

The Sith didn’t wait for an answer, launching into the salient points she wanted to address now that Valkorion was no longer a threat.

Neacht stifled a sigh and wished she had caf. Maybe she should get a caf machine for her room? Then she could make caf while she showered or dressed when she was running late in the future.

“Excuse me,” Aric entered the room, interrupting Lana’s long winded spiel about unity and making sure  **_we_ ** still stayed an alliance, “but my Doll left my room before utilising the caf machine I had installed. I’m merely bringing a cup to her.” He pointed vaguely at Neacht.

The rest of the room rolled their eyes. They were used to Aric bringing Neacht caf and calling her Doll. He’d been doing it for a while. He’d never interrupted a meeting before though.

Neacht watched him approach with confusion on her face. She and Aric hadn’t been able to talk, maybe this caf was so he could tell her he wanted to talk later? In private?

“Here you go,” he placed the cup of caf on the table in front of her before his hands turned her face towards his and he kissed her.

Neacht froze in shock. 

Just as quickly as the kiss started, it ended and Aric winked at her, amusement sparkling in his eyes. “Come see me after the meeting, ok? We can get breakfast.” his thumb stroked her bottom lip before he pressed another kiss to her lips before he left as quickly as he entered.

Neacht sat stunned beyond all words. Completely shocked by the man’s actions.


End file.
